


The Doctor's Apprentice

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has fallen for his apprentice, and she for him. Trouble is that they don't know how the other feels. Gotta love Wong for leaving them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Apprentice

Stephen walked into the study and found his apprentice, Angela Willows, reading a paper on mutant genetics. He smiled at her love of learning and openness of heart and mind. All are good qualities to possess when learning magic.

As he watched his ward’s violet eyes scan the page before her, he noted that she had drawn her shoulder-length toe-head hair into twin tails. The youthful look suited her, and prevented her lovely hair from obstructing her view. Stephen retrieved the book he’d been reading yesterday that discussed the argument over Shakespeare’s sexuality and moved Angela’s legs so that he could join her on the couch.

They sat in companionable silence until the phone rang and disturbed their peace. Stephen answered it, spoke with Stark, and returned to his book.

“Good book?” Angela asked.

“Fascinating,” Stephen answered, “and how’s your paper?”

“Intriguing. I might have to talk to Jean or Professor Xavier about a few points though,” she reported.

“I’m sure they’d both be happy to discuss the topic with you. Perhaps I’ll invite them for a visit, once I’ve read it, and we can all have a nice chat,” he suggested.

“I’d quite like that,” she smiled. “You should also invite Dr. McCoy so that we may has a discussion about the Bard’s sexual and/or romantic preferences.”

“Brilliant suggestion.”

They returned to their respective reading material until Angela finished the paper. “Seeing as we’ve been left to fend for ourselves tonight, what would you like for dinner.”

“Fettuccini Alfredo sounds nice.”

“Then I’ll go make us some,” Angela said as she left to make dinner. Stephen watched her leave the room and smiled as he remembered an incident from two years prior.

Angela had been his apprentice for a year and was quite good at conjuring. One day he came upon her reading, or re-reading as it were, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban while trying to perform a spell, though he had no idea which one.

“What are you trying to do Angela?” he remembered asking.

“I was trying to see if it’s possible to really produce a patronus,” she answered.

“Any success?”

“No. Either it isn’t possible, or none of my memories are happy enough to produce one,” she reported with her head hung low.

“I’m sure you’ll get it one of these days,” he assured her.

Stephen chuckled at the memory, but knew that she still has yet to produce a patronus. The thought that she didn’t have a purely happy memory saddened him. He’d come to truly care for the young lady, and wished he could do something to make her happy.

Angela put the noodles into the boiling water and thought back to her early days of taking lessons from the Sorcerer Supreme. She’d had trouble staying focused in the beginning. She used to find Doctor Strange distractingly handsome, but now she’s able to learn from and live with the man without drooling every time she sees him shirtless despite what Tony said at the beach last month.

Stephen walked into the kitchen and watched Angela make dinner. He’d learned early on the she’s an amazing chef, and is happy to cook when Wong is sick or away. Stephen loves that she uses extra butter and oil when cooking, and for some reason her food tastes better than anything he’s ever had.

“Pictures last longer Doctor Strange,” Angela said as she poured sauce over the strained noodles.

“I’ve heard that before, unfortunately I don’t have a camera on me at the moment,” he responded in his usual calm demeanor.

“Oh well, perhaps next time. For now I think we should focus on eating dinner,” Angela smiled as she put the food on the table.

The two ate dinner and chatter about the spells she had been trying recently.

“I still can’t produce a patronus. I’ve done research and know that it’s possible, but for some reason I can’t seem to produce one, no matter how happy the memory is,” Angela explained.

“I wish I could help you with that, but I’ve tried it myself and can’t seem to conjure one either,” Stephen told her.

“What about your friends? Maybe I should ask Wiccan if he can make one,” she said.

“He can, and I asked him about it. He said that the memory he uses is the first time he kissed Hulkling,” Stephen answered.  

“Well, that won’t work for me. The man I love is quite a bit out of my reach for multiple reasons,” Angela sighed, looking at the center of her affection. She believed he saw her as no more than his apprentice, not to mention the age difference with her being only 23, and he’s just such a powerful sorcerer.

“I fear that I’m in the same boat as you,” he said, returning her gaze. He thought she saw him as no more than her teacher, and or that he’s too old for her.

The two felt sparks fly, but doubted that the other felt them as well. Once Angela could no longer take the feeling she looked away and went to clean the dishes. Stephen followed her, carrying his plate and glass.

He placed his dishes in the sink and smirked a bit awkwardly, “I thought that we agreed the cook never washes the dishes. The most you’re allowed to do is dry them.”

Angela chuckled and did as she was told. The two did the dishes like normal people, no magic allowed. Every time their fingers touched they felt something, and when violet eyes met blue they didn’t look away.

Without breaking eye contact Stephen placed the plate in the rack and drew Angela to him. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping my bounds, and feel free to slap me afterwards, but I need to check something.” With all of that said he kissed his apprentice.

Angela was shocked by his actions, and was unable to react before he pulled away. The look on his face was one of a man bracing himself for the worst, but she just pulled him in for another kiss.

“It’s about time,” Wong said from the doorway.

The two jumped apart and stared at the man in shock.

“Yes, I’ve known for ages, why do you think I went out tonight? Now I’m going to bed, so feel free to continue kissing,” Wong said before leaving the two.

Stephen looked over at Angela, and she looked back at him.

“How long?” he asked.

“I’ve always found you attractive, but I think I started falling for you the night I first tried to conjure a patronus. Instead of saying I was foolish for trying, you encouraged me,” she answered. “What about you?”

“Same night my Angel. Your want to learn, and hope that any magic, even what’s in books, is possible. I love that,” he told her.

They drew each other close again and shared another kiss. Beside them appeared a pair of translucent dragons.

The next morning the two woke to the love of their lives in their arms, and they knew that not even Dormammu could tear them apart.    


End file.
